


At Least Books Are Good For One Thing

by IndyAndThrifty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndyAndThrifty/pseuds/IndyAndThrifty
Summary: Roman decides to venture outside of his comfort zone and go into a bookstore. He expected to be out of his element, but one thing he didn't expect was for the store clerk to be so hot.





	At Least Books Are Good For One Thing

Roman wasn’t one to usually go into bookstores, but he was feeling pretty bored, so he figured he might just look around at least. The bell on the door chimed to signal his entrance, and the young clerk behind the counter looked up at him. Roman looked over and flashed the boy a smile, which quickly faltered when he saw how cute the boy was.

I mean, he was definitely a nerd, his formal appearance and glasses gave that away…But his face was undeniably attractive. His brown eyes seemed to pierce into him as he wandered further into the store. Any trace of emotion seemed to be gone from his face, like a robot.

It was kind of..hot. Roman didn’t usually go for nerdy types, but Roman was one who ventured outside his comfort zone regularly. After wandering around the store for a while, he chose a book that looked kind of interesting and brought it up to the clerk.

Mr. Robot looked down at the book inquisitively, before scanning it. “Well, I didn’t think you would actually buy anything..” He looked up at Roman with a slight smirk on his face. He handed the book back to Roman. “That’ll be 2.75”

“Well I live to impress,” Roman said confidently while swiping his card, looking into the store clerks eyes.

“Well, it’s going to take a lot more to impress me than buying a children’s book,” He reached into his pocket and pulled out…Vocab cards? “But go off I guess..” He said, clearly proud of himself for getting the phrase right.

Roman laughed and grabbed his book. “Well, then I suppose I’ll have to try harder~” Roman winked, walking out of the store. As soon as he was out of the store’s sight, he collapsed against the wall and pulled his phone out.

“Pat, you will never believe what just happened to me!” He squealed softly into the phone, causing some weird looks.


End file.
